Escarols
by DigiPuppy
Summary: Okay it's that time of year again, when the holiday season hits and the x-mas carols flood the radios. Of course it's also that time when fan's of all genres make parodies of these songs as well. Getting a quick insperation today I decided to write a fe
1. Van vs Dilandau

A/N: Okay I heard this song come on the radio today and Snoopy vs the Red Baron came on to the radio. I love snoopy and so it's also one of my favorite Holiday songs causing me to pause and listen closely. As I listened I kept picturing something else though and knew I had to write my own version of this song. Then it happened and I wrote three more, well I just wanted to share them with you and I hope you enjoy them.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne...even If I do try and borrow Dilly ever so often. I also do not own any of the following Christmas songs or Snoopy.  
  
Van Vs. Dilandau (done to the tune of Snoopy vs the Red Baron)  
Oh Escaflowne Oh Escaflowne  
Of all the melefs most lovely  
***  
The news had come out of the Great Gaea War   
The bloody red melef was flying once more  
The Allied forces had ignored pansy Allen  
And called on King Van to do it again.  
***  
Twas the night before Christmas, 40 below  
When Van went up in search of his foe  
He spied Dilandau, fiercely they fought  
With ice on Esca's wings Van knew he was caught.  
***  
Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ringing through the land  
Asking peace of all the world  
And good will to man  
***  
Dilandau had Van dead in his sights  
He reached for the trigger to pull it up tight  
Why he didn't shoot, well, we'll never know  
but there never came the cry of Moero.  
***  
Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ringing through the land  
Bringing peace to all the world  
And good will to man  
***  
Dilandau made Van fly to the old mines  
And forced him to land behind the enemy lines  
Van was so certain that this was the end  
When Dilandau cried out, "Merry Christmas, my friend"  
***  
Dilandau then offered a holiday toast  
And Van, our hero, saluted his host  
And then with a roar they were both on their way  
Each knowing they'd fight on some other day.  
***  
Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ringing through the land  
Bringing peace to all the world  
And good will to man  
  
  
Okay I'll be doing a carol a chapter...hope you enjoy them. Also I'm currently writing an actual Esca fic,....I'm hoping to get the first chapter up soon. 


	2. Allen Got Beat Up By A Slayer

Disclaime: Nope still don't own any of it...and I found out business lawyer's don't like to be torched. Whoops ^^.  
  
Allen Got Beat up By The Slayers (done to the tune of Grandma got run over by a reindeer)  
  
Allen got beat up by the Slayers   
Walking home from Van's house Christmas eve.   
You can say there's no such thing as Dilandau,   
But as for Van and Folken , they believe.   
***  
He'd been drinkin' too much vino,   
And they'd begged him not to go.   
But he'd left his best hair spray,   
So he stumbled out the door into the snow.   
***  
When they found him Christmas mornin',   
At the scene of the attack.   
There were boot prints on his forehead,   
And incriminatin' scortch marks on his back.   
***  
Allen got beat up by the Slayers,   
Walkin' home from Van's house Christmas eve.   
You can say there's no such thing as Dilandau,   
But as for Van and Folken, they believe.   
***  
Now were all so proud of Millerna,   
She's been takin' this so well.   
See her in there watchin' Folken,   
Drinkin' beer and telling Van, " Hitomi smells".   
***  
It's not Christmas without Allen.   
All of Van's friends dressed in black.   
And they just can't help but wonder:   
Should they open up his gifts or send them back?   
***  
Allen got beat up by the Slayers,   
Walkin' home from Van's house Christmas eve.   
You can say there's no such thing as Dilandau,   
But as for Van and Folken, they believe.   
***  
Now the goose is on the table   
And the pudding made of fig.   
and The gold and gleaming candles  
Make's Van wonder if Allen really wore a wig  
***  
Folken warned all the towns and villages.   
"I wish I knew when they would show."   
They should never make a captain,   
From a man who plays with fire and says Moero!   
***  
Allen got beat up by the slayes,   
Walkin' home from Van's house, Christmas eve.   
You can say there's no such thing as Dilandau,   
But as for Van and Folken, they believe. 


	3. I Want Dilandau sama for Christmas

Disclaime: Well Allen failed in trying to sweet talk them out of ownership. Of course does this surprise anyone?  
  
I Want Dilandau-sama For Christmas ( done to the tune I want a hippopotamus for Christmas)  
***  
I want Dilandau-sama for Christmas  
Only Dilandau-sama will do  
Don't want an allen, no dorky King Boy  
I want Dilandau-sama to play with and enjoy  
***  
I want Dilandau-sama for Christmas  
I don't think Folken will mind, do you?  
He won't have to use our dirty chimney flue  
Just bring him through the front door,  
that's the easy thing to do  
***  
I can see me now on Christmas morning,  
creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise  
when I open up my eyes  
to see Dilly-sama standing there  
***  
I want Dilandau-sama for Christmas  
Only Dilandau-sama will do  
No Emperors, no sorcerouses  
I only like Dilandau-samauses  
And Dilandau-samuses like me too  
***  
(Short Music Interlude)  
***  
Van says that Dilly would beat me up, but then  
Chesta says that Dilly is a not that kind of man  
***  
(Short Music Interlude)  
***  
There's lots of room for him in our two-car garage  
I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage  
***  
I can see me now on Christmas morning,  
creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise   
when I open up my eyes  
to see Dilly-sama standing there  
***  
I want Dilandau-sama for Christmas  
Only Dilandau-sama will do  
No Emperors or sorcereruses   
I only like Dilandau-samauses  
And Dilandau-samauses like me too! 


	4. Here Comes Dilandau

Disclaime: Well Van tried this time and that worked about as well as Dilandau. Oh well I'll keep on working on it...but as of now still don't own it.  
  
Here Comes Dilandau (done to the Tune of Here comes Santa Clause)  
***  
Here comes Dilandau!   
Here comes Dilandau!   
Right down Dilandau lane  
Gatti and Chesta and all his Slayers   
have never been proven sane  
Bells are ringing, children screamin;   
All is hot and bright.   
Hide in fear and say your prayers,   
'Cause Dilandau comes tonight.   
***  
Here comes Dilandau!   
Here comes Dilandau!   
Right down Dilandau Lane!   
He's got a laugh that is not from joy  
for Allen and Van again.   
Hear those warning bells sounding danger,   
What a beautiful sight.   
The town is burning around your head   
'Cause Dilandau comes tonight 


End file.
